youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FBE
Benny Fine (born March 19, 1982) and Rafi Fine (born June 9, 1984) Known on YouTube as The Fine Brothers are two online producers, and writers who are known for their successful React video series Kids React, Teens React, Elders React & YouTubers React, their several timed spoiler series, narrative web series, as well as creating the first transmedia sitcom on YouTube, MyMusic. The Fine Brothers have been creating content online since 2004, and have found success on Youtube where their main channel, TheFineBros has over 2 billion video views and 13 million subscribers. The Fine Brothers also have a secondary channel, under the name TheFineBros2; which they launched on May 14, 2009. The secondary channel has accumulated over 661,000 subscribers. They release behind the scenes content, as well as clips from their news podcast "All We Know" on the secondary channel. They preformed in Annoying Orange. On July 27, 2014, The Fine Bros released a new channel called REACT, which houses new shows for the stars of the React videos (Kids, Teens and Elders). Segments/Videos *Kids,Teens, Elders, and Youtubers React: over 100 videos *Book, Movie and etc. Spoilers: 30+ videos *Last Moments: 10 videos *Interactive: 22 videos *Fine Time: 45 Videos *MyMusic: 35 Videos ReactToThat in January 2014 The Fine Bros teamed up with Nick Cannon to come up with a tv series based on the Kids & Teens reacts (with the actors from the shows appearing in it) on Nickelodeon. They filmed a pilot episode are waiting on Nickelodeon to decide if they want to make it in to an actual show. It was later announced that the show was picked up for a season started on December 15, 2014 and ended on January 1, 2015. It is unknown if a season 2 will happen. List Of Subscriber Milestones For TheFineBros Original Channel TheFineBros hit 1 Million Subscribers On Aug 13th, 2011. TheFineBros hit 2 Million Subscribers On Oct 19th, 2012. TheFineBros hit 3 Million Subscribers On Mar 16th, 2013. TheFineBros hit 4 Million Subscribers On May 19th, 2013. TheFineBros hit 5 Million Subscribers On July 17th, 2013. TheFineBros hit 6 Million Subscribers On Sep 23rd, 2013. TheFineBros hit 7 Million Subscribers On Jan 15th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 8 Million Subscribers On Apr 16th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 5th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 10 Million Subscribers On Sep 8th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 11 Million Subscribers On Dec 25th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 12 Million Subscribers On April 9th, 2015. TheFineBros hit 13 Million Subscribers On Aug 16th, 2015. List Of Subscriber Milestones For TheFineBros Original Channel TheFineBros hit 500 Million December 16th 2012. TheFineBros hit 1.0 Billion Video Views August 17th 2013. TheFineBros hit 1.5 Billion Video Views April 7th 2014. TheFineBros hit 2.0 Billion Video Views August 5th 2014. TheFineBros hit 2.5 Billion Video Views December 31st 2014 TheFineBros hit 3.0 Billion Video Views May 18th 2015. TheFineBros hit 3.5 Billion Video Views October 29th 2015. List Of Subscriber Milestones For TheFineBros 2nd Channel. TheFineBros hit 100,000 Subscribers On August 6th, 2011. TheFineBros hit 200,000 Subscribers On March 11th, 2013. TheFineBros hit 300,000 Subscribers On June 14th, 2013. TheFineBros hit 400,000 Subscribers On October 16th, 2013 TheFineBros hit 500,000 Subscribers On April 28th, 2014. TheFineBros hit 600,000 Subscribers On October 28th, 2014 List Of Video View Milestones For Jenna Marbles 2nd Channel Edit Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views